Shy Sherlock
by poisonx8
Summary: Just a little fluff I had sitting on my mind. How many different traits can Emma make Sherlock expose to his friends? *So much fluff* I own no one expect Emma Carson.


**Oh for the love of it, I'm supposed to be studying for my math final…yet here I am writing this ficlet because it just popped in my head. Dammit all. Well here you are. This is set before my previous fanfiction. Sorry my timeline is all over the place.**

* * *

"Sherlock!" Emma called out bouncing out the room like a hyperactive bouncy ball.

"Good morning Emma." John greeted as he typed away on his blog. He looked up and nearly spat out his coffee as he saw his female best friend running around in nothing but one of Sherlock's dress shirts.

"Morning John!" She smiled as she ran into the kitchen and pulled the doors of the fridge open.

"Emma why haven't you got any pants on?" John nearly screamed.

"I'm looking for them!" Emma screamed as she threw open cupboards.

"Looking for them? You only have one pair?" John laughed as he watched her bounce around the room. Emma had only been semi-living with the doctor and detective for a couple months now, but had formed a very strong bond with John and surprisingly Sherlock too. Emma technically still live with her older sister about half an hour away, but slowly her belongings started showing up at 221B.

"No silly. I have more. I just can't find any of my clothes really. I woke up to a text from Sherlock; he's taken my clothes to perform some experiment. He said he left a pair of jeans for today incase we had to go out, but he didn't say where. Probably pay back for the garden snake I let loose in our bedroom. He wasn't too fond of having it slither into his boxers during cuddle time." Emma giggled as she looked under the couch.

"The snake?!" John nearly screamed. "Cuddle time?" He asked suppressing a giggle.

"Yes John, cuddle time. She likes to cuddle." Sherlock interjected walking in the room looking at the ground to cover his blushing face.

"What? It was your idea, said something about liking my-" Emma was cut off when Sherlock pulled a lollipop out from, who knows where, and stuck it in her mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." He grumbled as the heat spread throughout the rest of his face. John looked at the pair and laughed at their antics.

"Have you seen my pants Sherlock?" Emma asked as she walked over to grab a drink from the kitchen. Before Sherlock could answer there was a loud crash, in her hyperactive state she knocked over a glass and it shattered all over the floor. She squeaked as she tried to avoid cutting her bare feet on the floor.

"Emma don't move you'll cut your feet." Sherlock commanded walking over to the petite raven-haired beauty. John looked at the scene before him bewildered. He knew they were somewhat of an item, but he'd never seen this, somewhat caring, side of Sherlock. The consulting detective kicked the glass aside and lifted the girl over his shoulder, upside down she giggled and waved at John while Sherlock kept one arm on her knees and used the other hand to keep his dress shirt covering her bottom.

"Lestrade texted, we have a case." John informed as he watched Sherlock plop Emma down on the couch and place a gently kiss to the top of her head.

"What is it? A murder?" Sherlock and Emma asked at the same time with a mischievous glare in each of their eyes. John stared at the pair and slowly nodded his head.

"Sherlock I need pants!" Emma whined as he walked into the kitchen to sweep the glass away. Normally he wouldn't clean up a mess until necessary, but seeing as how Emma didn't typically favor shoes he would need to clean the mess up.

"In my chair Emma." Sherlock called over his shoulder. She looked over and her eyes lit up as she spotted her jean. "Hurry, put your shoes on so we can go."

"No." Emma huffed as she tossed the stick of her lollipop aside.

"Emma." Sherlock sighed; he glared at her and waited for her explanation. "You need to wear shoes to the crime scene."

"Don't like shoes." She simply answered. Sherlock shook his head and walked into their bedroom. He walked back out carrying her favorite pair of vans.

"I'll carry you down the stairs if you do." He sighed exasperated. John nearly choked on his breakfast. Sherlock, negotiating? Since when does Sherlock care about the wellbeing of others?

"Okay! She smiled as she slipped her vans on and pulled her hair into a mess bun. Sherlock let out a breath and turned around. The brunette detective bent down slightly and let the short girl jump on his back.

"Coming John?" Sherlock asked over his shoulder tiredly. John nodded and grabbed his jacket and phone. As they walked down the stairs they passed Ms. Hudson who smiled fondly at the pair. They'd been like this for a couple weeks now. As time passed the compassion began to grow and was no longer as confined to the flat as it used to be. "Hello Ms. Hudson." Sherlock bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We've got a murder case!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Ms. Hudson!" Emma giggled and waved as Sherlock bounded down the steps.

"Aren't they adorable?" Ms. Hudson turned to John who was following the two out the door.

"Quite." John laughed at the compassionate side. In the past couple weeks he'd seen the compassionate side of Sherlock. This wasn't entirely too surprising seeing as how he did throw a man out the window several times on account of him hurting Ms. Hudson. John wondered what other human traits of Sherlock would come out today.

When the trio arrived at the crime scene Sherlock and Emma did something much different than they had before. John cocked an eyebrow and stared at the duo. Sherlock got out the car and held his hand out towards Emma. She smiled brightly and reached forward to grab his hand. He walked towards the yellow tape and held it up for her and John to walk through before he followed under himself.

"Ah. John, Sherlock…Emma?" Lestrade greeted before cocking his eyebrow in the same manner John had at the sight of Sherlock holding Emma's hand.

"Lestrade." Sherlock and John nodded back.

"Hi Lestrade!" Emma smiled. "Ooo look! The body!" Let's go Sherlock." She pulled on the detectives hand, leading him towards the body, leaving John and Lestrade looking at them in confusion.

"Okay, I knew there was a little, some sort, of bond between them, but this?" Lestrade asked turning to John. "Does he seem a little less.."

"Sherlock?" John finished.

"Yes, he seems, compassionate. Is he ill?" Lestrade asked as they followed the two through the field to the body.

"Can you blame him? She's got a lovely personality." Anderson chimed in. The two looked over at the Forensic scientist.

"Who? Don't tell me you're talking about the hyperactive weirdo." Donovan sneered as the four of them approached the duo, which were already rapidly inspecting and observing the corpse. Emma cringed as she heard Donovan's insult. Her hyperactive mood dropped drastically and Sherlock looked over at the girl who's hand he was holding before he bent down towards the corpse.

"Donovan." John chided. Before the doctor could continue Sherlock stood up and nodded for Emma to continue the observation.

"Donovan, are you angry that Anderson's wife has been home more often these past couple of weeks? If you have nothing nice to say I suggest you keep your unwanted opinions to yourself or do us a favor and walk away. Perhaps go interview the family member. Just try to stay off your knees when interviewing the son." Sherlock dismissed as he turned back and kissed Emma on her temple when she looked up to tell him what she found while he was talking to the bitter woman.

"Bloody hell." Lestrade murmured while grinning slightly. Anderson looked at Donovan as she stomped away towards the family. "Never heard him take it that far before."

"Okay, add protective to the list." John mumbled making a mental note.

"What list?" Lestrade asked curiously waiting for the two to finish their inspection.

"Compassionate is on the list, then caring, affectionate, and now protective." John mumbled out.

"Are they…" Lestrade faltered off shocked at the mere thought.

"Uhm…I'm not sure." John admitted.

"I'll go! She won't upset me! It's not my fault I have what she secretly wants." Emma giggled, catching the attention of the doctor and police inspector. Before she bounced off. Sherlock grabbed her waist, spun her around and kissed her quickly, but passionately on the lips, thinking no one was paying the two any attention. Who would be after all, there were still the missing daughters somewhere in the woods.

"What the fuck." Lestrade and John breathed completely caught off guard.

"Oh Sherlock, right next to a murdered body? What a romantic, but twins are missing my darling." She giggled as he smirked down at the petite hyper girl.

Sherlock walked over to Lestrade and John, gauging their reaction with a cocked eyebrow he waited for them to explain why they were gaping at him with wide eye like a guppy. He shrugged and walked over to where Emma was consoling the now widow and Donovan was interviewing the son. When they reached the family, and the rest of the police squad. Lestrade was the first to ask Sherlock.

"Sherlock are you two…"

"My companion." Sherlock cut him off with a raised eyebrow. He gave them an amused look and laughed at their surprised look. The both expected him to tell them to either shut up, or tell them it's an experiment.

"John you are so dense! You live with them!" Lestrade grumbled as he watched the widow crack a smile at something Emma said. Leave it to Emma to make a new widow smile. Donovan shot her a nasty glare and thanked the son for his time. The three of them walked over to the widow as they heard a boisterous laugh come from her lips.

"Oh you two make a lovely couple." The old woman smiled as Sherlock approached. "Just like my Howard was, this one here." She pointed at Sherlock. "A mean old man to everyone around him but a sweetheart to me." She laughed in reminisce as she blew her nose. "What a lovely-"

"Companion." Sherlock finished quickly as a blush spread across his face again.

"Boyfriend sweetheart." The old woman corrected with another laugh.

"He prefers companion." Emma laughed.

"Still you two are a lovely couple." The lady complimented again.

"A couple of freaks." Donovan muttered.

"Oh deary, don't be jealous because she can flaunt her relationship without looking like a hussy as you do. I see the hicky on your neck and the matching one on the scientists, but he has a ring where as you don't." She smiled sweetly at the fuming sergeant. "I better get going now. Thank you for making an old woman smiled Miss Emma." Emma smiled back and helped the lady into the car with her son.

"Sherlock? Do you have another lolli?" Emma asked innocently, leaning up and pecking his reddened cheek. She looked over and saw Sherlock was staring at the ground blushing furiously at the old lady's words.

"Oh my." Lestrade and John mouthed as they realized what was happening to Sherlock. He was exhibiting the one trait that no one ever thought Sherlock could show. Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective and number one arse in all of London, was shy about his relationship with Emma.

"Sherlock are you…blushing?" Lestrade asked astounded.

"The freak is flustered." Donovan smirked.

"Shut up." Sherlock snapped as he reached into his coat and pulled out a larger lollipop this time. "Here you are darling." He murmured as his tone settled down and his eyes softened. It stated to pour suddenly and Sherlock sighed when he realized she was wearing his white dress shirt. "Come here and put my coat on before all of the bloody police force sees your under garment."

"No! I like the rain! Race you down the hill!" She laughed as she popped the lollipop in her mouth.

"Bloody hell. Emma! Stop that! Don't run with a lollipop in your mouth! You're going to choke! Emma Carson!" Sherlock bellowed running after his "companion".

"Shy." Lestrade repeated.

"Sherlock Holmes. Shy." John mimicked.


End file.
